


Family Legacy

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenni chooses a family costume...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Legacy

Jenni studied the holo one more time, before adjusting the goggles on her head. She knew she wasn't being very original, but they practically lived in their Legion gear. The chance to pay homage to her cousin was too great to resist.

Everyone probably thought she'd be Grandfather anyway. And she had toyed with the idea of going to the less nice side of her heritage on the costume.

She gave one last thought to her legacy of family Speed, then zipped off to join the others for the Legion Costume ball, a streak of white and red, with goggles.


End file.
